VICIOS
by lintu asakura
Summary: Una mirada entre ellos, luego la pérdida y el llanto, con la culpa en los ojos…ninguno de los dos dijo adiós. Hecho para la comunidad 30 vicios.


**Importante.**

Este fic está dedicado a mi adorada Beta Lily-Amil, y a Placebo a quien adoro como grupo y sobre todo por esa canción _Running up that hill_ que me motivo tanto para escribir esta viñeta. No tengo ningún derecho sobre la canción ni sobre los personajes. Hecho para la comunidad de LJ de 30 vicios. Esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Tabla: 30 vicios **

Tema: #11 - Quebrar

**Summary**:

Una mirada entre ellos, luego la pérdida y el llanto, con la culpa en los ojos…ninguno de los dos dijo adiós. .com/watch?v=ypkXxGd4kZ0

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **Canon (¿?)

**Parejas:** Ninguno, leve Theo/Draco

**Tabla: **30 vicios

**Tema: **11 - Quebrar

**Rating: **K

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Conteo de Palabras: **853

**Canción: **.com/watch?v=ypkXxGd4kZ0**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_** Quebrar**_

Porque para Draco aquel único día fue el fin de su vida; no fue el momento más feliz, no, no lo fue; porque mientras entre escombros él se levantaba con el alma hecha trizas, escuchaba como los demás celebraban a voz en cuello entre gritos de algarabía; pero él lo había perdido todo.

Sus padres lo abrasaban pero, no era lo mismo. La había perdido ahí, entre escombros que aplastaban aquellas promesas rotas de estar juntos, ¡de compartir una vida juntos! .Había perdido a sus hermanos de sangre y de lucha, entre llamas de fuego; uno caído en las fauces de la locura, el otro entregado a las parcas como una deuda de guerra.

Había perdido al mentor, al que casi consideraba un padre, lo había perdido a manos del amor de una sangre sucia y del color verde de sus ojos, traicionado por él, un duro golpe saber que no fue más que una pieza.

Y, aunque su familia estaba ahí, su otra familia estaba siendo pisoteada entre bailes de triunfo. Cuerpos mutilados sin alma para algunos; pero, para Draco fue lo único que conoció como familia, como amigos, como hermanos.

Ahora solo llora, carcomido por la culpa de estar vivo. Percibe como su madre le acaricia el cabello, susurrándole palabras de alivio, mientras recoge su corazón partido en pedazos, y trata de unirlo; su padre, no puede hacer mucho, la vergüenza lo mutila por dentro, él sabe que tiene la culpa, de aquel futuro nada prometedor que les espera, pero no recibe reproches, ni de su único hijo, ni de la mujer de la que hace mucho tiempo se enamoro. No los recibe, porque todos ellos cometieron errores.

Y aunque, el más inocente de todos sea el muchacho rubio, que ahora solo llora en el pecho de la madre; este mismo siente la culpa de cada una de las muertes de sus amigos; de la muchacha dulce y empalagosa que fue Pansy, que murió buscándolo a él, solo por ese amor adolescente que le profesaba y lo elevaba por todo lo alto, y que el respetaba como algo invaluable.

Siente la culpa de la muerte de Vincent, el muchacho que se pasaba la vida comiendo pastelillos con su mejor amigo Gregory, buscando siempre que comer, defendiéndolo de ataques, poniéndolo siempre a él primero: "_Draco eres nuestro mejor amigo_, _haremos consorcios entre nosotros, y nuestras familias estarán unidas; le daremos una lección a Potter, Draco, se lo merece, tienes el ojo hinchado"_

A punto de gritar de dolor se muerde los labios con frenesí, sus brazos alrededor de él mismo lo sostienen mejor que las manos cariñosas de Narcisa.

Blaise está lejos; el único que se alejo del terror que los consumía, el único sensato como para huir; lo añora, añora su cuerpo grande, sus manos ásperas; porque sabe que él es el único que lo puede entender, Blaise siente la misma pérdida, él comprende a Draco más que Lucius o Narcisa.

Theo; no quiere pensar en él, era el chico más callado de todos ellos, el más pacífico. Lo conoció cuando apenas y tenían escasos años de vida; en Hogwarts, seguía siendo el fantasma que conoció en la infancia, el niño escandalosamente alto, con el rostro pálido y ojeras pronunciadas, de no dormir por terminar de leer un libro que lo había intrigado; el chico taciturno y gris con el cual apenas y cruzaba palabra.

En ambos, lo primordial, era el silencio; la silenciosa forma en que se metía en la cama a lado de la suya o, la silenciosa forma en que Theo lo recibía haciendo espacio para poder dormir cómodos, los silencios en las mañanas cuando despertaba entre los brazos del muchacho gris, el silencioso beso tímido y triste dado en unos labios temblorosos y secos, las silenciosas miradas entre comidas, la pequeña despedida y promesa de un encuentro luego de aquel torbellino, llamado guerra.

Su último silencio ocurrió entre luces alrededor suyo, la mayoría verdes, luces que ellos evitaban a toda costa.

Una mirada entre ellos, luego la pérdida y el llanto, con la culpa en los ojos…ninguno de los dos dijo adiós.

Draco no quería seguir, no podía con el cuerpo quebrado y con el alma vendida a la muerte, si solo pudiera cambiar su lugar por el de todos ellos; si lograra dar su vida por el silencio, su llanto ya no estaría resonando, sus lagrimas una a una no estarían cayendo. Todo seria silencio y el seria uno con el silencio.


End file.
